


Совершенно бесполезное приобретение

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Genderswap, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Middle Ages, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Идея спасения преступника от виселицы посредством брака и Азирафаэля, прилагающего усилия в сторону женского пола, не нова ничуть не больше, чем продажа ангела с аукциона. Но, может быть, на этот раз у них что-нибудь получится?Продолжение мини «Самый ценный лот» с низкого рейтинга.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Совершенно бесполезное приобретение

Неделька выдалась поистине адская: искушений навалилась прорва, а под занавес его всё-таки решили на всякий случай повесить как колдуна. Дровами и хворостом в эту суровую зиму никто разбрасываться не собирался, а ведь Кроули уже представлял, как эффектно он будет проваливаться в Преисподнюю вместе со всем костром, столбом и парочкой зазевавшихся идиотов. А теперь приходилось стоять на помосте с петлёй на шее. Так себе удовольствие, он даже малодушно подумал не устраивать никаких спецэффектов, а, приняв сегодняшнюю участь, отправиться в Ад за новым телом. Заодно и отдохнуть от всего этого людского идиотизма.

Судья закончил зачитывать коротенький приговор — Кроули даже возмутился, что на его долю приписали так мало злодеяний, — и палач приготовился со всей ответственностью выполнить свою работу.

— Подождите! — раздался над толпой уверенный женский возглас. — Вы забыли о традиции!

Голос был знакомым, так что Кроули даже с интересом посмотрел вниз, на зевак. Раздвигая народ, к помосту, подобрав светлые юбки, приближался Азирафаэль. Он со всей очевидностью приложил очень приятные усилия и являл собой самое аппетитное зрелище женского образа, каковое Кроули доводилось хоть когда-то видеть на Земле. И даже вне её. Он так погрузился в грёзы, что чуть не сверзился с неустойчивой подставки, тем самым сведя на нет все усилия Азирафаэля — во всех смыслах.

— О какой ещё традиции? — осоловело спросил судья, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за наглая девица. Кроули всячески поддерживал его вопрос, он тоже не помнил никаких традиций, связанных с теми, кого должны вот-вот казнить. Хотя, погодите-ка…

— Если девица соглашается взять в мужья осуждённого, то это следует позволить, — процитировал Азирафаэль, так воинственно блеснув глазами, что Кроули невольно зажмурился, а судья замер с открытым ртом.

— Так что прошу выдать мне вот это, — Азирафаэль с очаровательной гримаской вздёрнул носик, — в мужья. Давайте, давайте, нам ещё ехать.

— Куда ехать? — спросил судья ошалело, и Кроули снова был с ним совершенно единодушен: тащиться куда-то по местным зимним дорогам казалось так себе идейкой.

— Ко мне, конечно, — сообщила девица и решительно полезла на помост.

— Ты не это… давай… не того! — палач побыстрее освободил Кроули от верёвки, развязал руки и выдал воинственной невесте. Скучавший без дела священник быстро объявил героев дня мужем и женой.

— Расписаться нужно где-то? — ангел был предельно серьёзен, а потому не замечал, каким взглядом Кроули пожирает его приложенные усилия, подпрыгивающие при каждом шаге.

Судья только махнул рукой, Азирафаэль взял Кроули за руку и торжественно повёл к карете.

— Не переигрывай, — прошипел Кроули, — ты лишил людей зрелища, не дай им опомниться. Впрочем…

Он лихо схватил ангела за талию, нагнул и со всей дури впился поцелуем в губы. Толпа заулюлюкала, засвистела, одобрительно загудела.

— Вот теперь — порядок! — прошептал Кроули, а потом добавил: — Но я всё же предлагаю поторопиться!

Он увлёк совершенно дезориентированного в пространстве Азирафаэля в карету и велел кучеру гнать изо всех сил.

— Кстати, куда едем, ангел? — поинтересовался Кроули спустя некоторое время, на что получил только какое-то неразборчивое мычание в ответ. — Ах, вот оно что… Не «куда», а «откуда», верно я понимаю?

Азирафаэль покаянно кивнул.

— Что это вообще на тебя нашло? Я уже прикидывал, сколько времени будет прилично болтаться в петле, прежде чем наслать на них дождь из крокодильчиков, а ты испортил мне такую историю, ангел!

— Крокодильчиков? Зимой? Они же замёрзнут! — Азирафаэль смотрел так возмущённо, что Кроули устыдился.

— Ладно, хорошо, просто дождь! Ты мне не ответил.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Вернул должок, — сказал он после долгого молчания.

Кроули окаменел.

— Что, прости?

— Ну, ты тогда, в Риме, спас меня от рабства, а теперь вот я… — зачастил ангел в своей привычной манере, но Кроули остановил его лёгким взмахом руки.

— Должок, значит… Понятно.

— А что ты думал? — Азирафаэль перешёл на фальцет, как всегда бывало с ним в те минуты, когда он был жутко неправ, сам понимал это, но не имел никаких сил признать свою неправоту или ошибку.

— Да я не думал, — сказал Кроули, велел кучеру остановить карету и решительно вылез из неё прямо посреди чернеющего зимнего леса, куда и направился, ссутулившись и кутаясь в плащ.

— Кроули, там волки! — заполошно воскликнул Азирафаэль, и демон обернулся, улыбнувшись всей своей змеиной пастью. Лошади всхрапнули и понесли, не обращая никакого внимания ни на крики кучера, ни на попытки ангела остановить их чудом — адский ужас был сильнее.

Карета остановилась только через пару миль, когда издалека уже тянуло запахами жилья, печного дыма и спокойствия. Азирафаэль вылез, махнул рукой кучеру, стирая ему память и отправляя домой, а сам побрёл по дороге обратно, представляя весь идиотизм ситуации и молясь только о том, чтобы не пошёл снег и не засыпал следы Кроули.

Ангелу повезло: когда уже в глубоких сумерках он доковылял до нужного места, цепочка лёгких следов всё ещё была видна в глубоких сугробах. Азирафаэль решительно отправился следом и довольно скоро завяз всеми своими юбками, окоченевшими под ними ногами, промокшим плащом и вообще всем собой. Выходов из ситуации было несколько, и ему не нравился ни один. Можно было прибегнуть к банальному чуду, но после приложенных усилий чудес у ангела осталось крайне мало. Можно было сидеть и ждать милостей от природы, проезжающих крестьян, Небес или даже разбойников. И, наконец, можно было дождаться Кроули — вряд ли тот мог не почувствовать, что Азирафаэль в очередной раз вляпался в неприятности буквально у него под самым носом. И вот этот последний вариант нравился Азирафаэлю меньше всего, поэтому он, активно завозившись, попытался самостоятельно освободиться из снежного плена, сделав только хуже. К тому же под и без того жутко неудобные юбки насыпалось ещё больше разворошённого снега, так что жизнь стала совсем отвратительна.

— Да чтоб тебя, — раздалось прямо над ухом, и Азирафаэль подскочил, окончательно увязнув в снежном плену. — Ты на хрена вернулся, ангел? Тут же во-о-олки! Решил скормить им свою аппетитную задницу?

С этими словами Кроули совершенно некуртуазно щелчком пальцев лишил Азирафаэля осточертевших юбок, обмотал поверх заледеневших ног собственным совершенно сухим плащом, взвалил на плечо и потащил куда-то сквозь снежный лес. От неожиданности Азирафаэль сначала только пискнул, но потом пришёл в себя и замолотил кулачками Кроули по спине.

— Ангел, не мельтеши, — сказал Кроули спокойно. — Ты моя жена, куда хочу, туда и несу. Кстати, великолепная грудь, чувствую прямо аж спиной!

Азирафаэль задохнулся от возмущения и замолчал.

Через четверть часа сосредоточенного пыхтения и продирания сквозь зимний стылый лес Кроули сгрузил свою ношу посреди чистого поля — по крайней мере, так сначала показалось Азирафаэлю. А потом он увидел нечто вроде входа — точнее, «вполза», изобрёл он на ходу новое слово, — в сухую, тёплую и даже уютную землянку. Внутри пол был устлан сеном и парой шкур, весело трещал очаг, дымок из которого резво устремлялся ввысь над поляной.

— Располагайся, ангел, — буркнул Кроули, юркнув внутрь.

Азирафаэль степенно стащил с себя плащ демона и закинул его следом за хозяином. Потом потоптался, примериваясь, как лучше залезать в это подснежное жилище, передом или задом. Ничего не придумав, вздохнул и решил, что приличнее будет всё же головой вперёд, что и проделал, стоически не обращая внимания на откровенно веселящегося Кроули.

— Повторяю вопрос, — демон сунул ему в руки успевшую откуда-то взяться чашку горячего травяного отвара с поистине божественным ароматом, — какого хрена ты сюда припёрся?

— Я твоя жена, — сварливо огрызнулся Азирафаэль, — так что не пытайся от меня отделаться. Даже если подобное приобретение кажется тебе бессмысленным и бесполезным.

Кроули попытался выпрямиться и ударился головой о низкий потолок землянки. Ангел с достоинством смотрел в собственную чашку, как положено благовоспитанной даме.

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, чудовище, — прошипел Кроули, и тут Азирафаэля прорвало.

— Тебе, значит, можно меня спасать, тебе, значит, можно меня покупать, а мне нельзя за тебя замуж выйти?! Ты, значит, можешь посреди леса психануть и уйти, а я не могу решить, что не желаю тебя здесь одного бросать? Тебе, значит, можно меня любить, а мне теб…

Закончить яростный монолог ему не дали: Кроли выхватил у него из рук чашку, отшвырнул куда-то далеко ко входу, а самого ангела опрокинул на спину на одну из шкур и навис сверху.

— Никогда, — прошипел он, — никогда не смей говорить, что я кого-то люблю, даже тебя! Слышиш-ш-шь?

— Слышу, — Азирафаэль мягко провёл рукой по щеке Кроули. — Слышу. Никогда не буду больше. Всегда буду утверждать, что демоны неспособны на любовь.

С этими словами он потёрся носом куда-то о скулу Кроули, и тот вдруг упал на ангела сверху, будто руки отказали его держать. Упал — и уткнулся носом между двух грудей Азирафаэля, который только хихикнул.

— Почему, ангел, — спросил Кроули, рвано дыша и выпутывая ловкими пальцами Азирафаэля из тех немногих остатков одежды, которые на нём ещё были, — почему, скажи мне, невыносимое ты существо, ты отверг мои приставания в неге и роскоши римской усадьбы, чтобы наконец-то отдаться мне вот так, посреди дикого леса? Если ты сейчас скажешь, — предупредил он, увидев лукавый огонёк в глазах Азирафаэля, — что тогда мы не сочетались законным браком и были в неравном социальном положении, я тебя укушу. Вот так, — и продемонстрировал на восхитительной шейке, как именно будет её кусать.

— А ты можешь просто меня укусить? Ещё раз, для верности? — спросил Азирафаэль, и эти слова окончательно сорвали Кроули все тормоза. Не помня себя, он вылизывал девичью шейку своего ангела, прикусывая её то в одном, то в другом месте. Спускался ниже, чтобы к ласкающим пальцам, завладевшим грудью Азирафаэля, прибавить язык и зубы — и, прикусив сосок и исторгнув тем самым сладкий стон у своей внезапно обретённой законной супруги, снова возвращался к шее, чтобы потом опять спуститься ниже. Он раздвинул ангелу ноги и уместился между его бёдер, пока ещё не предпринимая никаких действий, потому что понимал, что, несмотря на всю отвагу и храбрость, Азирафаэль отчаянно трусит в эту минуту, хоть и страстно желает перейти наконец ту черту, которая окончательно сделает его жителем Земли, познавшим все её радости. За те тысячелетия, что они были знакомы и общались так близко, как никогда не должны — и не могли! — были общаться ангел и демон, Кроули слишком хорошо узнал Азирафаэля, чтобы не понимать каждое его движение, каждую его мысль в самые отчаянные моменты. Ангел не боялся Пасть — несмотря на истерические крики Кроули, они оба понимали: то, что творится между ними, носит название любви, а не похоти, а в любви нет места Падению. Однако Азирафаэль всегда, в любую эпоху панически боялся, что об их отношениях узнает начальство — хотя бы кого-то одного из них! — и сделает совершенно неправильные (точнее, как раз совершенно правильные с их точки зрения) выводы. К тому же ангел вбил себе в голову, что именно физическая близость может быть тем камнем преткновения, который не сможет понять и принять его начальство, закрывающее глаза на поглощение им пищи или употребление алкоголя. И то, что, со всей этой чехардой в голове, ангел сейчас был здесь, с Кроули, собираясь полностью и окончательно доказать ему свою привязанность, наполняло демона невообразимым, нескончаемым восторгом. Пожалуй, со времен Творения он не испытывал ничего столь же светлого и счастливого, как сейчас, в этой почти погребённой под снегом тесной землянке, всё убранство которой состояло из соломы и двух шкур, на одной из которых так недвусмысленно стонал и извивался под его руками ангел, приложивший усилия для того, чтобы быть женщиной.

Кроули приподнялся на руках и оглядел то великолепное тело, которое было у Азирафаэля в этом варианте его бытия. Нежная, светло-молочная кожа, длинные золотые волосы — всё это и контрастировало с грубыми шкурами их лежбища, и удивительно подходило им, говоря о естественности того, что здесь происходило, о том, что именно здесь, среди дикого зимнего леса творится истинная любовь, лишённая искусственных радостей альковов, дополнительных ухищрений, излишней постельной роскоши. Азирафаэль смотрел на него снизу вверх огромными голубыми глазами, в которых плескались любовь и возбуждение в равных долях. Его волосы разметались по шкуре, мягкие линии плеча подчёркивались грубостью подстилки. Кроули обласкал взглядом грудь — Азирафаэль, конечно же, был верен себе, и всё его тело дышало здоровьем, радостью от вкушения плодов земных, настоящим земным довольством. Мягкий, нежный живот с уже поставленными нетерпением Кроули красными отметинами пальцев и даже зубов: он наконец-то осмелился спуститься своими поцелуями ниже. Полные крепкие бедра, среди которых чувствуешь себя в безопасности и словно в родной спокойной гавани. Всё это, весь — вся? — Азирафаэль был создан для воплощения любви в физическом виде, для постели, для совокупления, для торжествующего гимна единения двух начал (и Кроули в этот момент уничтожил бы любого, кто пошутил бы, что речь шла о единении начал демонического и ангельского, потому что не до того и не о том сейчас было).

— Ну что, ангел, готов консумировать брак? — спросил Кроули жарким шёпотом, прекрасно понимая, что ему уже никогда не удастся убрать из своего голоса, обращённого к Азирафаэлю, ту нежность и восхищённый трепет, которые охватывали сейчас всё его демоническое существо.

Азирафаэль метнул на него совершенно непостижимый взгляд: любовь, невинность, похоть, нежность, алчность и страсть были в равных долях смешаны в нём в совершенно невообразимый коктейль, который казался совершенно естественным именно в этом ангельском взоре. Кроули нежно и осторожно припал к его губам в поцелуе, скорее успокаивающем и спокойном, чем страстном и нетерпеливом — хотя видит кто угодно, чего ему это стоило!

Ангел плавно и словно приглашающе раздвинул ноги ещё шире, неумело, но крепко схватив Кроули за плечи.

— Ты всегда… — шептал Кроули, оставляя беспорядочные поцелуи везде, мечась по ангельскому телу будто в горячке, — всегда… в любой момент… можешь сказать, чтобы я остановился! Слышишь, всегда!

— Даже если я скажу, — Азирафаэль вцепился в демона так сильно, что Кроули даже невольно охнул от неожиданности, — то пожалуйста, не слушай меня. Не останавливайся. Я могу струсить в любой момент, но помни, что я очень хочу быть храбрым. С тобой.

— Ты моя маленькая храбрая жёнушка, — с мягкой насмешкой прошептал Кроули и мазнул рукой по уже истекающему возбуждёнными соками приложенному ангельскому усилию, чтобы потом, глядя пылающему Азирафаэлю прямо в глаза, тщательно и медленно облизать собственные пальцы. Ангел следил за движениями его языка будто зачарованный, а потом провёл ногой по бедру Кроули, тем самым побуждая его к дальнейшим действиям. Кроули снова поднёс руку туда, что обычно скрывают от мира панталоны или бриджи, но на этот раз погрузил пальцы глубже, мягко и нежно раздвигая половые губы и прокладывая себе путь дальше. Азирафаэль под ним закусил губу и бросал из-под полуопущенных ресниц одновременно очень испуганные и очень нежные взгляды, так что Кроули решил действовать иначе. Немного повозившись между бёдер ангела, он наконец, отчасти помогая себе руками, нашёл ту позицию, в которой будет достаточно нескольких поступательных движений, чтобы та самая черта уже была перейдена. Затем, упёршись руками в шкуру по обе стороны от плечей Азирафаэля — и чувствуя на собственных плечах его хватку, — он принялся снова покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею, отвлекая внимание от того, что сейчас случится где-то там, внизу. Манёвр удался, ангел прикрыл глаза и охотно подставлял губы и шею, так что Кроули медленно и плавно стал входить в него, готовый остановиться в любой момент. Как только ощутимо горячий член Кроули упёрся головкой в то естественное природное препятствие, которое встречает каждого жениха в по-настоящему первую брачную ночь, Азирафаэль распахнул свои невыносимые глазища, полные самого настоящего ужаса, и замер, как загнанная мышь, невыносимо тяжело и непонятно дыша.

«Ну да, — подумал Кроули, чувствуя, будто смотрит на всю эту ситуацию со стороны, горько констатируя неудачу влюблённого, уже почти достигшего своей цели. — Этого я боялся, и этого следовало ожидать».

Азирафаэль честно старался расслабиться и жалко улыбался, пытаясь сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Ангел, нет ничего страшного, если мы не буд… — начал было Кроули, но был перебит яростным восклицанием:

— Кроули, я правда хочу быть с тобой! Поверь мне! — на голубые глаза навернулись самые настоящие слёзы, и демон подумал, что такую идиотическую ситуацию и сопутствующий ей антураж даже он, со всем своим воображением, не мог бы представить.

— Светлый мой, единственный мой, ненаглядный мой ангел, — Кроули выдохнул всю эту фразу как одно слово, не прекращая выцеловывать плечи в золотых всполохах от разметавшихся вокруг волос и спускаясь ниже, к молочно-белой груди. Азирафаэль сладко всхлипнул и едва заметным, но точно осязаемым для Кроули движением ещё чуть шире развёл ноги. Демон решился и предпринял попытку нового штурма.

Он входил медленно, не просто раздвигая своим членом мягкие и наконец-то податливые стенки чужого влагалища и разрушая обычную физиологическую плёнку, которую необходимо было разрывать в подобных случаях, — Кроули казалось, что он всем собой преодолевает сопротивление в несколько тысячелетий, проламывает стену, возведённую чужими руками и которую теперь сам строитель очень хочет разрушить с его помощью. Входил постепенно, нежно целуя при каждом продвижении золотистый висок ангела, чувствуя, как по его собственному скатывается капля пота, как пульсирует натянутая до предела жилка. Входил, понимая, что обратного пути уже нет, они уже стали тем единым целым, тем сплавом, который не разъединить никому, так что единственный выбор, который они могут сделать, — только двигаться вперёд. Входил, чувствуя, как рвётся не просто та человеческая невинность, которой было сейчас оснащено тело Азирафаэля, но разрывается на части сама ткань их личного мироздания, чтобы соединиться затем новой, чистой и торжествующей.

Азирафаэль стонал всё громче, в этом стоне любовь, боль, надежда и слишком откровенное счастье смешались между собой в равных долях, и Кроули не мог насмотреться на своего ангела — такого. Двигался в нём и понимал, что уже никогда не забудет этих мгновений, того доверия и тепла, которыми сейчас был полон воздух между ними. Постепенно убыстряясь, он снова и снова сладко целовал Азирафаэля, прикусывал, лизал и снова целовал, прижимаясь изо всех сил во всех местах, где только можно было соприкасаться телами, вталкиваясь, вжимаясь друг в друга как части одного пазла, наконец-то сошедшиеся между собой.

Развязка близилась, убыстрялись дыхание и стоны Азирафаэля, ясность мыслей Кроули уступала место бесконечному, невообразимому и непостижимому наслаждению. Он кончил с глубоким гортанным звуком, животным, диким, мало похожим на человеческий стон, — и замер, словно испугавшись, что этот страшный звук напомнит его ангелу, кем был на самом деле тот, кому он так безрассудно и так сладко отдался.

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафаэль, проведя пальцами по щеке и виску демона, стирая очередную каплю пота. — Кроули.

В этих словах было столько неизбывной нежности и полноты любви, что Кроули не выдержал, снова упав на Азирафаэля сверху и уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Как и в первый раз, ангел тихонько хихикнул и стал перебирать рыжие пряди волос, оказавшиеся прямо у него перед носом.

— Я помню, мой дорогой, — сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь дышать ровно, — что ты никого-никого-никого на свете не любишь, но хочу тебе сообщить, что я тебя люблю. И буду ещё сообщать тебе об этом время от времени, если ты, конечно, не будешь против.

Кроули заставил себя оторваться от той восхитительной груди, на которой покоилась его голова, и посмотреть на Азирафаэля полностью золотыми глазами.

— Что же, ты очевидно не против, любовь моя, — сказал ангел удовлетворённо. — А теперь, коль скоро мы со всей очевидностью консумировали наш брак, не будешь ли так любезен привести нас в порядок? У меня, как ты должен помнить, лимитированный запас чудес. Но теперь у меня есть супруг, который не бросит меня на произвол судьбы, не так ли, мой дорогой?

Единственное на что хватило Кроули, это щёлкнуть пальцами для устранения всех беспорядков и уронить голову обратно на ту восхитительную подушку, которая снова у него была, — и теперь на куда более законных основаниях.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
